elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sins of the Father
Overview Prerequisite: Completion of Legacy Lost Quest Giver: Fathis Ules Reward: Escutcheon of Chorrol (Leveled) and several Grand Soul Gems, or 700-3,000 (leveled) Background Information After the Legacy Lost quest, a Dunmer named Fathis Ules will approach you in Chorrol. He'll tell you that Albert Jemane, Reynald Jemane and Guilbert Jemane's father, stole a valuable item from the Thieves Guild many years ago. He will offer to pay you well to return this item to him in Chorrol. Fathis believes it's now hidden inside of Redguard Valley Cave, which he will mark on your map. Walkthrough Head to Redguard Valley Cave and proceed inside. Fight your way through the enemies that inhabit the place. You need to retrieve the Honorblade of Chorrol from the Ogre Chieftain. However, due to nature of the item, you think someone at Castle Chorrol would be anxious to have this back. You need to decide whether to sell the weapon to Fathis or return it to the Castle. Returning the honorblade to the castle If you prefer "Castle" variant, go to Castle Chorrol and talk to Laythe Wavrick about the stolen item. Return the blade to Laythe Wavrick, Herald to the Countess of Chorrol. In gratitude, he will reward you with the Escutcheon of Chorrol, an item only bestowed to the most honored heroes. You should go speak to the Jemane brothers at Weatherleah about what has happened. Show the reward given to you by Laythe Wavrick to Guilbert Jemane. He will be saddened to hear his father was actually a master thief, but will be happy that the Honorblade of Chorrol was returned to Castle Chorrol where it belongs. He will reward you with a personal keepsake (4 grand soul gems) as thanks for righting one of his family's past wrongs. Note: If you choose to return the sword to its rightful owners, Fathis will not fence for you when you join the Thieves Guild (he is the final fence and has 1500 available). Note 2: It is possible to get the weapon back by stealing it back from the countess. It can be pickpocketed from her while she is asleep and she will have the weapon with her. If you take the weapon, it will still be a quest item, and it is undroppable and you cannot give it to Fathis Ules. However, when she's sitting on the throne she doesn't have it. Note 3: You can immediately (do not leave the menu after you give him the sword, or he'll walk away) buy the sword back from Fathis if you wish, although he charges you more for it than he gave you as a reward. You can not give it to the rightful owners afterward, either. Returning the honorblade to Fathis Ules If you choose to give the sword to Fathis, you will get paid 700-3,000 septim (depending on your level), but will not receive any reward from Guilbert. Guilbert will actually be angry at you for trying to call his father a thief. Keeping the blade for yourself Alternatively, you can keep the blade for yourself to add to your collection. It's actually a pretty good blade, even though it's not enchanted. It does good damage for a one handed sword and it has no weight. Not a bad deal, really. This is especially true if you don't run with heavy armor. This is also the reversible option. If you find a better sword, you can always take it back to Chorrol and finish the quest. Journal entries After being approached by Fathis Ules: :A Dunmer named Fathis Ules has told me that Albert Jemane, Reynald and Guilbert's father, stole a valuable item from the Thieves Guild many years ago. He's offered to pay me well to return this item to him in Chorrol. Fathis believes it's now hidden inside of Redguard Valley Cave, which he's marked on my map. Arriving at the cave: :I've arrived at the entrance to Redguard Valley Cave. I should proceed inside. After retrieving the Honorblade of Chorrol: :I've retrieved the Honorblade of Chorrol from the Ogre Chieftan. This has to be the item Fathis was seeking. However, due to the nature of the item, I think someone at Castle Chorrol would be anxious to have this back. I need to decide whether to sell the weapon to Fathis, or return it to the Castle. If you decide to return the blade to the Castle: :I've returned the sword to Laythe Wavrick, Herald to the Countess of Chorrol. In gratitude, he's rewarded me with the Escutcheon of Chorrol, an item only bestowed to the most honored of heroes. I should go speak to the Jemane brothers about what's happened. After returning to Guilbert Jemane with the reward from the Castle (Escutcheon of Chorrol): :I've shown the reward given to me by Laythe Wavrick to Guilbert Jemane. He was saddened to hear that his father was actually a master thief, but was happy that the Honorblade was returned to Castle Chorrol where it belongs. He rewarded me with a personal keepsake as thanks for righting one of his family's past wrongs. If you decide to give the sword to Fathis: :I've given the sword I took from the Ogre Chieftan to Fathis, and he's paid me quite well in return. I should go speak to the Jemane brothers about what's happened. Category:Side quests Category:Quests that start in Chorrol